


Imperial Claims

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Historical, Hot Springs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Lu Han, an imperial prince, is to be married in three days’ time. It is unseemly that he should imprint on a random omega so close to the ceremony date.





	Imperial Claims

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be the Ming dynasty re-imagined with A/B/O, because I am that kind of person.  
> For tlist, since y'all voted for Xiuhan and A/B/O. Also plot sort of happened, but not much XD  
> Enjoy you filthy animals!

 

Minseok was vaguely aware of the voices, of the words spoken with a hint of frustration. He could recognize the formal style of address, the way his servant’s voice was low and docile compared to that of his older brother. It was a one-sided argument of sorts, one that his servant couldn’t hope to win in this lifetime or the next, no matter the circumstances. It would make his head hurt more to listen to it if he was feeling better, if he could actually focus on the back and forth, on the stilted way his brother shot down everything Junmyeon said.

But he couldn’t focus, not on their words, not on the low burning candles that illuminated the bedchamber where they had brought him. Not on the faint sound of rain as it fell upon the intricately tiled roof of his quarters. The only thing he could focus on was the fire that had overwhelmed him, claiming his body and rendering him useless. _In pain._

In need. _At the worst of times._

 

 

Lu Han stared at the ancient cypress tree, watching the rain drop from its nearly-bare branches to the drab, uneven stones of the inner courtyard. He stood stick straight, hands clasped behind his back, mind wandering to a faraway corner of the palace. By all outward appearances, he was calm, the perfect picture of an imperial prince. Inside he was a mess, he had been since earlier that morning.

“If you weren’t so soon to wed, Your Highness,” Yixing said quietly, implying many things with his words. He stood next to the prince, an old beta servant who could sense his master’s foul mood with merely a look. That was usually how his comforting words were born, birthed from his innate ability sense the smallest shift of mood in the prince he had pledged his life to serve. Today, however, he had witnessed the incident that had thrown the prince’s day into turmoil, he didn’t need to hunt down palace rumors to figure out what had caused it.

“Is he mated?” Lu Han asked softly. He knew next to nothing about the man with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. He didn’t even know his name or anything about his family. He hadn’t even known he was Joseon until after the incident.

“I am not certain. It is best to forget him,” Yixing gently suggested.

Lu Han nodded. Forget, of course, he needed to forget. It was useless to feel this way, to let his instincts, his body, drag him away from a lifetime of learning, of decorum, of propriety.

It didn't matter that he had imprinted on the foreign omega, or that the foreign omega had imprinted in turn. What mattered is that he was an imperial prince, set to wed in a few days’ time.

The court physician had already visited him, delivering the bundle of herbs that would calm the fever that had seized him the moment he imprinted. The sweat that had formed on his brow had carefully been wiped away by servants, before his robes had been changed. His long black hair had been taken down, brushed, and re-tied. He had regained his mind, no longer feeling a fury to locate the omega who had taken his breath away.

Like many things in the palace the incident would be buried, only to become idle gossip, whispers that would likely never reach his ears. _It would fade away._

Or so he was supposed to believe.

The unsettling feeling in his gut told him it wouldn’t be that easy this time, no matter how hard he tried.

 

 

Minseok whined. He buried his head against the silk, nuzzling against the fabric. He felt miserable, worse than he had ever felt before. A pang of longing for his home set in, for something familiar to ease at least a sliver of his suffering. But home was far away, at least a sixty-day journey over land, across the Yalu River. His home wasn’t anything he would be seeing for a long time, as he knew.

“Minseok.” It was his brother’s voice, but it sounded distant. He sucked in a breath, picking up his older brother’s scent. It made him feel nauseous. It was the wrong smell, the wrong scent of alpha that permeated the air. He wanted the scent from earlier, the one that belonged to the alpha he encountered when he arrived at the Imperial Palace.

“Minseok, we must return to our lodgings,” his brother said firmly.

Minseok whimpered pitifully, acknowledging he understood. Of course, they couldn’t stay within the Imperial palace for too long. They had been granted an audience with the Emperor and once that was completed they were expected to return to their quarters outside the palace complex.

It would be an easy journey back to the sumptuous lodgings that stood not far from the grand palace. That is what Minseok had expected until he had taken a wrong turn after the imperial audience, momentarily distracted by the most curious of scents. Turning the corner he had almost ran into the man who stood at the head of an entourage. Their eyes met, and then every plan, every part of their carefully constructed schedule, had been destroyed.

And now the journey would be hell. He was miserable, wanting only to see the source of his pain again. He had no idea how he would be expected to stand and walk back to the place that now seemed so far away.

“We have fetched a litter to transport you. Junmyeon will help,” his brother explained.

“I want…” Minseok said weakly, voice strained. He let his head fall back into the fabric of his bed, unable to get the words out.

 

 

“A prince doesn’t need to heed such warnings once he is wed,” Yifan said, raising the cup to his lips. “It is better if you take as many consorts as possible.”

“Consorts are not mates,” Lu Han replied. He looked down at his own cup, now empty. He had little desire to see it refilled.

“Ah, so you did imprint.” Yifan shook his head, smirking. “The rumors are true.”

Lu Han shifted his weight, the cushion he sat on moved under him.

“Don’t be embarrassed, it was bound to happen eventually,” Yifan tried to reassure him.

“But I am not yet wed,” Lu Han pointed out, unable to stop himself from frowning. If only…

Night had fallen, an inky sky full of stars showing itself between the branches of the cypress trees. A spring chill was in the air, but it didn’t stop the two princes from meeting for a drink. Lu Han had made the journey to Yifan’s residence, feeling restless at his own home. As princes, they possessed rich households, but as the third and fifth sons of the Emperor, respectively, they lived outside of the palace walls.

“I don’t see why that is stopping you,” Yifan said, taking another sip of the sweet liquor.

“I can’t mate with him,” Lu Han reminded his brother. Yifan was an alpha, wed with many consorts. He only officially claimed one as a mate, his primary consort, as was the tradition. Imprinting was rare, but one didn’t have to imprint to mate, to claim another. It was why the situation was so very difficult. Lu Han couldn’t claim someone before his wedding, it wouldn’t be proper. His spouse was to be the one he claimed, none before that.

“You don’t have to breed him or claim him to have fun.” Yifan chuckled. “But you must know that.”

Lu Han worried his bottom lip. He was well aware of his options yet….he wasn’t certain he could hold back once he began anything with the omega.

“They are from the Joseon tribute mission, you know where they are quartered,” Yifan pointed out. “In case you change your mind.”

Lu Han looked down.

“You know, an omega in heat will catch the attention of all of the alphas in the vicinity,” Yifan said. “It is best you take your chances now.”

Lu Han felt his chest tighten at the thought that the small omega would end up with another. An involuntary growl left his lips. He looked up, feeling a flash of anger.

Yifan laughed. “I knew you had it in you. Now go, before you lose your resolve.”

 

 

 

The path to the Joseon tribute mission’s lodgings was nearly deserted. For an imperial prince, who normally traveled under heavy guard, it was disorienting to be so alone. He had managed to slip out of Yifan’s home without alerting his servants or guards, thanks to his older brother’s intervention. As far as they knew he was still drinking with Yifan, speaking of private matters away from the prying eyes and ears of servants.

There was a hint of danger traveling alone at night. He could be accosted by bandits or perhaps even mistaken for one. It was the epitome of foolishness, but he hadn’t been thinking clearly since he laid eyes on the Joseon man earlier in the day. Even the herbs the court physician gave him couldn’t quell his need to see him.

He wasn’t sure how he would get to the envoy. He was likely being kept under lock and key, or dare he even consider it could potentially already be with another alpha, working off his heat. Lu Han clenched his hands into fists thinking of the latter option.

He shouldn’t be doing this, but he couldn’t stay away.

“ _Mine_ ,” he whispered, feeling the last sliver of self-control leave him.

 

 

 

Minseok struggled to sit up, hand sliding against the bedding. He was dripping with sweat, robes plastered to his body. Junmyeon, his beta servant, was sitting next to the bed. He urged Minseok to lie back down with soft words.

The fever that had taken hold of his body continued to course through him. He collapsed weakly into the bedding, rutting his hips uselessly against the fabric. In the back of his mind, he knew he should be embarrassed, but he couldn’t muster the feeling now. His cock was hard and he knew he had come at least twice since he had been carried into the room. His backside was wet with slick, his abdomen sticky with his release.

Junmyeon, his beta servant, sat next to his bed. “Sir–“

“Please,” Minseok whined, not even knowing what he wanted, just needing something to take the fever away.

He closed his eyes tightly. He registered the sound of Junmyeon moving around the room, but he couldn’t find the strength to care what he was doing. All he knew is that he needed some relief. _Something_.

 

 

 

Lu Han stilled when he caught sight of the litter leaving Joseon’s lodgings. It was carried by two strong guards, hoisted up as they jogged away from the building, a servant at their side. He caught the sweet scent of an omega in heat wafting from their direction. Of _his_ omega in heat. He clenched his fists at his sides and followed, resolved to stay out of sight. He had to hold back, for now, he told himself. It was best not to act rashly until provoked.

He followed behind them, watching from the shadows as they carried the litter through the deserted streets, not realizing for a few minutes where they were going.

 

 

 

Junmyeon helped him out of the litter, gentle touches pressed into his burning flesh. Minseok tried to shake the beta off but didn’t succeed.

“Sir, the hot springs will help you,” Junmyeon plead, finally gripping Minseok’s arm and helping him from the litter.

Minseok was unsteady on his feet, legs wobbling when he took his first step onto the stone. Steam rose up from several pools of dark water, drifting from the surface towards the night sky. A floral fragrance hung in the air, likely perfumes used to enhance the natural scents of those who bathed in this place. Sparse torches lit the area, flickering light cast off of the waters.

“Your brother had to ask for special permission for you to come here, sir. They say the waters are healing and will take the heat away,” Junmyeon whispered.

Minseok leaned into his servant, allowing the man to bear his weight to the nearest pool.

“They are imperial baths,” Junmyeon further explained. “Only meant for the Emperor and his family.”

Normally Minseok would feel strange about being granted such an honor, but he could care less at the moment. He let Junmyeon peel his robes away, having dismissed the guards before he undressed Minseok.

Naked, he still felt overheated, even if the night was markedly cold. Junmyeon’s arm came to wrap around Minseok’s back. The beta helped him to walk towards one of the pools, urging him to lean into his body for support as he lowered himself into the steaming water.

“You shall feel better soon,” Junmyeon promised, only letting Minseok go once he was certain he was sitting within the large pool of water, unlikely to fall.

 

 

Lu Han watched the servant with a frown on his face. Was this the foolishness of imprinting? This raw and unbridled jealousy that bubbled up in him at the most ludicrous of occurrences. The beta servant was only helping the omega as it was his job to do, yet Lu Han wanted very much to interfere, to push the man away.

However, he managed to hold onto the last shred of self-control he possessed and wait until the servant had retreated into the bathhouse, his arms full of the Joseon man’s robes. Only then did he make his move, stepping forward, his hands going to undo the ties of his own robes.

 

 

 

As he eased his body into the pool of dark water he tensed, muscles contracting at the new sensation. Minseok’s back rested against the stone walls of the pool, his head lulling back. He knew from the steam that the water must be hot but he couldn’t feel it against his heated skin.

He inhaled the floral scent, closing his eyes.

And then it registered, a different scent. A scent that he had wanted since that morning, since the moment the heat had wracked his body and rendered him a writhing, whining mess. He opened his eyes, mouth opening slightly when he caught sight of the figure moving towards him.

He could smell the alpha, his body reacting violently, the muscles in his stomach contracting, a whine escaping his lips.

He was beautiful, long black hair loose around his shoulders. He had pale skin, a few scars marring his neck and chest. Handsome in a fragile way, body all lean muscle, on full display as the robes slipped around his waist. All he wanted was to nuzzle into that smell, to be surrounded by the earthy, strong scent of the alpha who had imprinted on him, who had claimed his mind and soul with only a look.

The alpha didn’t hesitate, his dark eyes trained on Minseok as he stalked towards him. He entered the water, the steam surrounding him as the water covered him to his waist, his robes slipping away in the hot springs, floating along the petal strewn surface.

“Alpha,” Minseok said weakly, reaching for what he wanted, for the scent that his body needed.

The man waded to him, pupils already flashing the deep red that Minseok had seen that morning. He was certain his own eyes mimicked those of the alpha, registering the way their bodies called for each other, imbued with an instant attraction that could neither be explained or ignored.

When the alpha’s hands came to his waist, Minseok keened, arms moving to wrap around the alpha’s neck. He needed to be held, to feel the scent envelope him, to tell him it would be okay. The press of his fingers into the flesh of the alpha’s neck sent sparks down his arms, a strange and dizzying sensation he needed more of.

Their lips met in a needy press, both searching for more than they could find with their first kiss. Minseok parted his lips, tongue darting into the alpha’s mouth, sliding against his tongue. The alpha’s fingers pressed into the skin of Minseok’s waist, a pressure that was welcome.

They explored each other’s mouths, their tongues sliding together as their bodies pressed into each other. The alpha was taller than him, as their bodies met his cock pressed hard into the alpha’s thigh. He could feel the alpha’s erection against his stomach, flush into his tensed muscles. He jerked against it.

The alpha was scenting him, a strong wave of pheromones released to warn all others away. Minseok was vaguely aware of Junmyeon making a noise of surprise in the background before he heard footsteps retreating, but he didn’t care. Not when the alpha sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, teeth scraping against it.

Minseok’s hands roamed, nails digging into the flesh of the alpha’s shoulder. He wanted so much, _he needed so much._

 

 

Lu Han’s hands went from the omega’s waist, palming over his ass, grabbing him and pressing him forward. The omega tasted divine, he wanted more of him. When they broke their kiss Minseok let out a breathy moan. He nuzzled into the alpha’s chest, apparently unable to vocalize what he needed.

“You smell so good,” Lu Han husked, pressing his nose to the top of Minseok’s head, drinking in his scent.

Minseok hummed against him, nails dragging pink marks on the back of the alpha. He nuzzled against his skin, opening his mouth he dragged his teeth then sucked, body rutting.

Lu Han groaned. It would be impossible not to breed him, to claim him. He had never wanted something so much in his life, never felt his body so overcome with a base need like this. He squeezed the omega’s ass, long fingers parting the flesh and kneading it.

“Please,” the omega begged. He looked helpless, cheeks flushed, pupils dusted with red. Debauched without even being fucked. He was beautiful.

Even in the water, he could feel the slick that leaked from the omega’s hole, his fingers catching the consistency of it as he squeezed and pressed his palms against his ass.

He wanted him so many ways, wanted to claim this small man in so many ways. Lu Han couldn’t help but catch some of the slick on his fingers and raise his hand to his lips, pressing a finger to his tongue.

The omega tasted as good as he smelled, maybe even better. When the omega whined he didn’t hesitate to move his fingers to the omega’s mouth, pressing two inside, delighting at the way the omega’s lips closed over the digits and sucked them in greedily, drinking in his own slick. His lips closed over Lu Han’s fingers, moving to take them in deeper.

Lu Han’s breath hitched at the sight. He imagined those pink lips sucking on his cock, taking his knot into his mouth, come dribbling down his chin as Lu Han exploded inside of him. How pretty he would look, eyes wide as he sucked his length inside, working him with his small hands.

He couldn’t stand the wait anymore. He pulled the digits out of the omega’s mouth, hands moving to the smaller man’s hips. He gripped them, urging his back against the stone wall of the steam pool. The omega reacted in kind, arms going back to Lu Han’s shoulder, legs parting as he attempted to hoist himself to straddle the alpha. He was needy, heated skin pressing against the alpha’s like his life depended on it.

The buoyancy the water provided made their position easier, the omega’s legs parting quickly, waiting for Lu Han to widen them further despite his clumsy attempts to take him inside. He was rutting, desperate, needing some release. The omega’s lust only intensified Lu Han’s lust, making him want him more.

Lu Han’s cock was painfully hard. He moved one arm around the omega’s small waist, the other to one of his hips. He lined himself up, cock teasing against the omega’s before he found the pink puckered flesh of his rim. When the head caught on the rim Lu Han pressed forward, dick rubbing against the flesh, slick mingling with heated water to create a euphoric sensation.

The omega whimpered at the feeling, head lulling forward. Lu Han guided his cock towards the slick, pressing his head in with a gentle push of his hips.

It was the omega who took the initiative, who greedily closed his legs around Lu Han’s hips and urged him forward until he was fully seated, until he was sucked fully into the heat.

Lu Han cried out at the sensation. The omega was tight, hot slick sucking his cock into the impossibly narrow passage. The omega’s breathe hitched, nails biting into Lu Han’s flesh as he was impaled. He bucked forward, the buoyancy of the water aiding him.

Lu Han tightened his grip on the omega’s waist, holding him in place as he writhed against him.

He looked into the omega’s eyes, into the red that burned within. “I can’t claim you,” he tried to lie to both of them, his hips twitching. “I can’t–“

The omega reacted by bearing his neck, body rutting.

Lu Han stifled a moan and moved his hips, rocking in and out of the slick passage. He thought he would go insane at the way the omega swallowed him, sucking him in with each rut forward. He slammed hard inside of him, fucking again and again into the heat that would surely drive him mad.

“Breed me,” the omega husked, letting his body go lax against the stone wall. His chest was bare, shoulders out of the water. Lu Han stared greedily at the omega’s pink nipples. His hand moved to a nub, playing it between the pad of his finger and his thumb. He kept fucking into the heat, a pretty pink blooming on the omega’s chest as he let out little sounds of pleasure.

It was unannounced, the way he clenched around Lu Han’s dick, back arching, muscles tensing and contracting. The omega came with a cry, closing in around Lu Han’s cock as he spilled into the heated water.

The release of more slick, coupled with the burning hot springs spurred Lu Han pound into the omega at a brutal pace.

The omega gasped, sucking on his bottom lip. He reached for Lu Han, hands pressing into his skin at any juncture he could reach.

The alpha obliged, letting the omega cling to him as he fucked him open, dick pressing deeper inside with each thrust.

“Claim me,” the omega rasped, hands boring into the skin of Lu Han’s back.

Lu Han threw his head back. He knew he couldn’t, he knew….

He could feel his knot begin to form, the pressure building up at the base of his dick. He wanted to press it inside to fuck it into the omega, but he….

“Please,” the omega sobbed. Lu Han hadn’t noticed he was crying, tears streaming down the omega’s face as he tried to press closer, to take the base of the knot inside of him.

Lu Han could feel the omega’s thighs tremble against him, body quaking as he begged for more. Heated body pressing against him, water lapping and splashing as they fucked amidst the rising steam.

“I–no–“ He shouldn’t, he couldn’t be….

Lu Han moved, pressing their lips together. He should pull back, he couldn’t breed him or claim him. He had to show some self-restraint. Yet it felt so good, his cock driving into the smaller man.

The omega’s hands returned to his back, nails digging into flesh as he pressed Lu Han further into him.

Lu Han felt the knot catch on the rim of the omega’s ass. He knew if he pressed further it would be over, that he would have done the unthinkable for a man in his position.

The omega was wet and tight, Lu Han’s knot catching on the rim, meeting resistance. It was a sign, he tried to remind himself, that he needed to pull away. Even so, he couldn’t stop himself from sliding his tongue into the omega’s mouth, grazing teeth.

His knot caught once and then pressed inside. Their kiss was broken by the omega’s cry. They were too far gone, Lu Han couldn’t stop it now.

The omega whimpered, clawing long pink streaks into Lu Han’s arms before falling back.

Lu Han flinched, pressing the swelling knot inside with each thrust. He pounded the knot inside as hard as he could, overtaken by the frenzy of breeding.

“It hurts,” the omega whined, breached by the increasing girth.

Lu Han couldn’t stop it. He rocked the knot forward, needing to fill the omega with his seed.

Everything was hot. The water, the steam surrounding them. The burning skin of the omega as he took in the knot that would break his fever. Lu Han felt like he was burning up as he snapped his hips, widening the omega’s passage with each press.

“Shhh,” he soothed, trying to calm the omega.

He couldn’t look away from the man in front of him. Eyes blinking away tears, body flushed by his heat, nipples pink and erect. He wrapped his hands around the omega’s lower back and hoisted him up, the omega screaming out as he was shifted upright, hands around the alpha’s neck. The angle drove his knot deeper inside, the omega quivering and crying out at the sensation.

The scent coupled with the sensation of driving his knot deeper inside took over, causing Lu Han to focus on the spot between the omega’s neck and his shoulder. He lapped at it once before breaking skin, teeth biting into flesh as he drove harder into the narrow passage. Blood poured down the omega’s shoulder, the taste mingling with his scent as Lu Han widened him with each thrust.

The omega sobbed the moment he was claimed, then clenched down on the knot.

Lu Han groaned low in his throat as he pressed the knot further inside of the omega. Lu Han thrust hard, fingers trembling. He felt his knot being sucked in by the omega’s birthing channel. With one last, deep thrust he was seated inside the omega’s womb.

They came in tandem, the omega’s second orgasm sucking Lu Han deeper inside of him. The alpha’s knot burst, releasing his seed again and again, filling the omega’s womb as he rocked sloppily into him.

 

 

Minseok could feel the warm seed enter him, belly expanding as he was filled again and again. He relaxed his hold on the alpha, blinking away the last of his tears.

It mattered little at the moment, he thought, that he had just made a huge mistake. He could feel his fever breaking, but the mark on his neck and the cum that was filling his womb would not fade as quickly. He had messed up, really messed up.

The knot wouldn’t relax for a while, which left him panting, head down, and exhausted against the alpha. The alpha guided them towards an outcropping in the steam bath, letting Minseok relax on top of him as he rubbed circles on his back.

Neither spoke after that, Minseok not daring to say a word, too burdened now that he realized what he had done. When the knot softened he slipped away, calling for Junmyeon to bring his robes. He left the imperial baths without a word to the alpha, not even a glance back, afraid of what he might see. Afraid of what might happen.

 

 

Lu Han couldn’t meet his father’s eyes. He didn’t dare converse with Yifan because he was certain his brother knew what happened or at least guessed it. And Yixing, he had dismissed his veiled words minutes after he wandered home, looking half a mess.

He sat, perfect posture, as the servants dressed him for his wedding. He maintained a blank expression when Yixing dared to question him about the marks that marred his back, bringing up the unknown yet again. He was a dutiful prince, going to meet his intended, pushing from his thoughts the omega he claimed two days before.

As far as he knew the Joseon tribute mission was still in the capital, but they would not be attending the imperial wedding. It was for the best, he thought, that he wouldn’t have to relive the shame of having claimed his mate and then knowing that his mate wanted nothing to do with him. The omega had run away after their mating without a glance backward.

No, instead he would meet his main consort and they would make some kind of life together. He wasn’t overly hopeful he would be happy, but he could at least be amicable.

“He’s very handsome,” Zitao, the seventh prince, said that morning as he hung around his elder brother’s home. He looked far happier about the wedding than Lu Han could ever be.

“Is that so?” Lu Han said dryly.

The imperial spouses were always picked by the empress, approved by the emperor, and had nothing at all to do with the prince they would marry. Lu Han had never met his intended, which was fine. It was a tradition. At least one he wouldn’t break, unlike the way he claimed another two nights before.

“You’ll be lucky to marry him,” Zitao said with a wink.

Lu Han feigned a smile, his mind still stuck on the Joseon envoy… _his mate._

 

 

 

Minseok smoothed his hands over the ceremonial robes. He checked the looking glass twice, ensuring that the red mark on his neck was well covered by makeup.

“You look good, “Junmyeon assured him before guiding him towards the waiting litter.

Minseok could only hope he appeared well, his mental state was in turmoil. He wanted his mate, he wanted the alpha he had so brazenly ran away from. But yet…wasn’t running away the right thing to do?

 

 

Lu Han waited, not caring to glance at his arranged consort. He busied himself by reciting inane facts in his head, anything to keep himself from looking panicked or worried. He knew that his intended was approaching, the music signaled as much, but still, he didn’t dare to look.

They were to be married in one of the inner courtyards. The wind picked up as the ceremony began. Carried on the breeze was a familiar scent that had Lu Han turning his head instinctively, face turning red at the implication.

He narrowed his eyes, staring down the stone steps at his approaching groom.

He was wearing ceremonial robes, shoulders squared, imperial jewels decorating his headpiece. Lu Han sucked in a breath, not believing his eyes. He glanced over at Yifan, who snorted and smiled, then looked away. Zitao gave him a I-told-you-so-look, which was perhaps the bigger dagger in the chest.

When the Joseon omega stood before him, they found themselves locking eyes, both bewildered.

“I have been told it is a good match,” the emperor said, spoken from his throne. “Or, my dear son, is that not the case?”

Lu Han opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t find the words.

In front of him, the omega smiled, beautiful eyes shimmering, the hint of a claiming mark covered by makeup on his neck.

“Your husband is Kim Minseok of Joseon. I hope you are pleased,” the emperor continued. “Or perhaps palace rumors are not to be believed?”

Lu Han was certain his cheeks had turned a bright red.

“Your majesty, I think palace rumors may be true in this case,” Minseok said, the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

 

 


End file.
